1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of inputting user commands, and an electronic apparatus using the same. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a method of inputting user commands using pressure and touch, and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic apparatuses such as MP3 players read out images or audio from a storage unit such as a flash memory or a hard disk drive (HDD) of a small size, decode them, and play them back.
When performing an operation in response to a user command, such an electronic apparatus displays a current operating state using a display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), so a user can easily check the current operating state.
Recently, a method of inputting user commands has been developing so as to improve convenience and portability of electronic apparatuses. If diverse buttons are added to input diverse user commands, the volume of the electronic device increases, thereby reducing portability and adversely affecting the design. Accordingly, methods for inputting user commands are shifting to a display panel such as a touch screen, in which user commands are input by touch.
Touch screens capable of inputting user commands by pressure as well as by touch have been developed. However, when inputting a user command using such a pressure touch sensor, a user must maintain pressure of a constant intensity. In particular, when additionally inputting another user command by touch after inputting the user command by pressure of a constant intensity, errors in pressure intensity may occur according to the angle of motion of a finger of the user, and furthermore fatigue on the finger increases.